


Aftermath

by 3_d3n



Category: 3-D3N, E-Den
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_d3n/pseuds/3_d3n





	Aftermath

_ You can do it, Sadie. _

 

She took in a deep breath, looking straight ahead at the door in front of her. It's just a book shop. With a very, very cute girl inside. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Her nerves were getting to her, but she desperately wanted to go inside. Joey was in there, and she had been pining for a while now, despite already being more than acquainted with her. 

 

Meaning, of course, they'd gone on at least one date already. But she couldn't tell how it went. Joey seemed happy, but they were both shy, meaning being upfront and open was difficult.

 

Their date, actually, had been last week, and Sadie hasn't had the time to come on recently. But she didn't mind much. Staying in her little abode and working on small projects suited her. 

 

But today? She was going to confront Joey on her own, instead of just utilizing the chat system to occasionally ask how she was doing and letting her anxieties take over. 

 

_ Come on. Just open the door. _

 

She took in a deep breath, held it, and reached for the door handle before the door swung open, revealing bright orange hair and a glowing face.

 

“Hey, Sadie!” Isabel greeted, and she immediately slumped forward in almost disappointment. Not that she wasn't excited to see the girl, but this may have meant that Joey wasn't in today. “How've you been? Here for Josephine?”

 

“Oh… Is, is she in?”

 

“Yeah! I’m just getting ready to leave, I have a thing with Marnie today. We're going fishing.”

 

“I didn't know you fished.”

 

“I don't! But she wanted to try it out. Get some quests out of the way.”

 

Sadie nodded, trying to peek over Isabel’s shoulder but being unable to, she fell back on her heels with a little exhale through her nose.

 

“Well, I’m gonna head out.” Isabel leaned forward, leaving a peck on Sadie’s forehead after brushing her bangs out of the way, then with a wave jumped down from the steps, heading down the alley and disappearing around the corner.

 

Sadie looked at the still open door, and finally managed to convince herself to step inside. 

 

At the desk across the shop, she could already see Joey sitting there, her head down and looking at the book in front of her with her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. Her glasses are slipping down the bridge of her nose, and she used her free hand to push it back into place.

 

Sadie’s heart throbbed looking at how candidly gorgeous she was. 

 

She closed the door, and a soft bell above sounded off. Joey’s head came up, brows raised slightly with a part of her lips until her cheeks faintly turning a little pinker. 

 

“Oh, Sadie.” Joey squeaked out, standing up straighter and putting her hands on the counter. “Hi there.”

 

“Hey…” She looked to her for a moment, then turned her head down, offering a short wave and twisting on her heel, ducking behind one of the many shelves in the room.

 

_ Good going. _

 

She dropped her face into her hands and bit back an embarrassed groan, shaking her head a few times before she dropped her hands back to her sides.

 

Well. If she's hiding, she might as well start looking. 

 

There were various subjects, with a large portion of it being skills and hobbies to learn within Eden, but there were recreational books as well. She glanced through those quickly; so many subjects interested her, but they were difficult to navigate in this shop.

 

A dark cover caught her eye, and she briefly looked to it, pulling it out to peek at the back cover. Not much was written, but enough to keep her interested in the concept.

 

She spent a few more minutes looking, but ultimately knew she had to get going at some point. Heading up to the desk, she held the book to her chest, surprised to see Joey sitting and waiting, her attention fully on her.

 

“Did you find everything okay?” She asked, and Sadie nodded quickly, fingers curling against the sides of the book. “May I see?”

 

Another nod, and she held out the book stiffly. Joey took it with a little smile, looking a bit embarrassed as she did. She read the title, then clicked her tongue once, eyeing Sadie from the corner of her eye. 

 

“Interesting choice.” She said, and the other girl nodded, watching the way Joey’s fingers trailed across the cover. “I’m rather fond of this book, myself.”

 

“Yeah? It sounds really good. But you would have a good taste in books anyway.”

 

“Thank you?” She laughed a little bashfully, focusing on the register for a moment before she eventually held the book back out for her. Sadie slid the proper amount of coins her way, and Joey shook her head, putting up a hand in gentle refusal.

 

“Take it. As a gift, from me.”

 

“Oh, are you… sure?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

She reached out for the book, yet Joey didn't let go right away. Instead, she reached her free hand out to rest on top of Sadie’s. She looked down for a second, but turned her attention up to her soon after.

 

“I had… a really good time the other day.” Joey said softly, cheeks turning pinker. “Thank you for indulging me in agreeing to go.”

 

“Of course. I wanted to go.” Sadie’s eyes were on the hand on top of her own, feeling her ears turn hot before realizing that she was still being spoken to. 

 

“If you were interested… I’d like to go out again. And you pick this time.”

 

“...yeah. Yes, I’d love to.” She gave her a sheepish little grin, and Joey squeezed the top of her fingers gently before releasing it.

 

The bell at the door rang out, and she instinctively took a step back towards the door.

 

“I’ll text you about it?”

 

“Y-yeah. For sure,” she said as she reached the exit, “text me about it.”


End file.
